


The Appearance of a strange Blue Box

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meeting, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: On her way home from the village, Luna sees a strange and unfamiliar blue box appear in a field. With her curiosity piqued she goes to investigate. And makes a new friend in the process.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	The Appearance of a strange Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** TARDIS
> 
> Thank you to my Beta, the idea of this jumped out at me and I loved writing it, I am already looking at doing a follow up with this pairing.

It was a warm summer’s day, and Luna decided she needed to get out of the house. Her father was in a frenzy with the current edition of The Quibbler, and she knew better than to hang around when he got like this; stay there too long and she was roped in to help. Which she didn’t usually mind, but right now she needed space to stretch her legs and spread her wings a little. Being cooped up was not fun, she decided to take a walk down to the village. She grabbed her battered cloth rucksack, stowed her wand away - keeping it on her at all times was something she had come to do since the war, even when going somewhere that was mainly populated by muggles, you never knew what, or who, you would come across even now. She called out a swift ‘goodbye’ to her father, that he probably couldn’t hear over the noise of the printing press before she left the house. She wasn’t wholly sure what she was going to do in the village, but she would find something, if not she could always apparate and go and see someone if she fancied it now that she was of age and had her licence. 

:: :: ::

Luna was happy as she strolled down the deserted country lane back home; she’d had a good day down in the village, but now it was time to head home. She was minding her own business when out of the corner of her eye, she saw something materialise out of thin air. Being a witch this wasn’t uncommon, but she had never seen anything like this. It was a blue box, where on Earth could it have come from? Luna looked between the box and her home, which she could see on the crest of the next hill, she stood there for what seemed like an eternity wondering what she should do. She wanted to go and explore this new thing, to work out what  _ exactly _ it was. She didn’t have to be home by a set time, but she knew that her dad probably needed her. Knowing him he hadn’t eaten all day, so she needed to get home to make dinner. Should she choose to follow her head and go home and take care of her dad, or should she follow her heart and go and explore this unknown blue box?

In the end, it wasn’t much of a choice. Luna knew that she just had to go and investigate. If nothing else, it would be a fun story to tell - even if nobody chose to believe her. She turned around and made her way onto the field towards the box. 

As she got closer, Luna could see that it was a blue box alright, but it had doors and small windows in, and it said that it was a Police Box, whatever one of those were. She took a few turns around it and found that there was, in fact, a phone in a small cupboard on one side. She was just about to try the doors, since she had finally seen the handles, when they opened in front of her and a tall man stood there staring at her, as much as she was staring at him. 

‘Um, hello,’ he said, rather taken aback. ‘I didn’t land on you did I?’ He looked her up and down to see if she was hurt in any way. 

‘No, not at all,’ Luna said, smiling up at him. ‘I just noticed this appear and came to investigate… if that is alright?’

‘Of course, of course.’ He said a broad smile on his face and an accent that Luna thought was Scottish. ‘Do you want to come in and have a look around?’ 

‘Ooh,’ Luna’s face lit up at his question. ‘I would love to if that’s not an imposition,’ even though he had offered Luna felt the need to check, she didn’t want him just to be offering out of some need to be polite. 

‘No no, not at all,’ he stepped to one side to let her past. 

She walked inside, as she got past him her eyes widened, ‘Wow,’ she breathed. This place was amazing, from what she could see it had an undetectable extension charm on it, and a flawlessly cast one at that. She slowly turned on the spot, admiring the place from every possible view. Then, as suddenly as she stopped, she ran to the controls in the centre. 

‘Don’t touch anything,’ the man warned her, a stern note to his voice. 

‘Wh- what is this place?’ Luna asked, ‘and who are you?’ 

‘Well,’ he chuckled, ‘I’m curious as to how you’ve managed not to say what everyone else does when they first come in,’ he shook his head and came to join her. ‘As for your questions, this,’ he held his hands up, ‘is the TARDIS, which stands for  _ Time and Relative Dimensions in Space _ , it is my spaceship which happens to be able to travel in time. And my name… well everyone just calls me The Doctor. What about you, little lady? What should I call you?’ 

‘Okay, so this is a spaceship? That’s new,’ Luna mused to herself. ‘What do people usually say when they first come in, then?’ Luna eyed a chair near some steps that led Merlin knew where and decided to go and sit down. She grabbed a notebook and her favourite self-inking quill from her bag so she could take notes. ‘If it is a spaceship,’ she said, her voice barely more than a whisper, she felt some strange energy coming from somewhere which made her wary. ‘Then why does it say Police Box on the outside?’ she asked, a puzzled look on her face, as she couldn’t grasp it. ‘And hello there Doctor, I am Luna Lovegood,’ she replied with a smile. The Doctor was a strange name, but she wasn’t going to mention that, she had no right to mention that. 

‘They comment on the fact it is bigger on the inside,’ The Doctor smiled. Some have even been known to go outside and double-check, but you didn’t. Are you used to seeing strange and obscure things, Luna?’ he asked, his head cocked to one side as he tried to work her out. 

Luna laughed at that. She couldn’t help herself, how could she answer that without putting herself down? “Something like that,” she said, “and they are right, it is, in fact, bigger on the inside, but I guessed that you had performed an Extension Charm onto it,” she added with a slight shrug. 

She got to her feet slowly. “Do you mind if I have a nose around?” she asked, notepad in hand and eager to go exploring. 

“Not at all,” he said “It’s nice to see someone so… excited.” He grinned at her. “And not have to worry about any form of impending doom,” he added, more muttering to himself than talking to her. 

“I understand impending doom all too well,” Luna said, as she remembered how things were in the Wizarding World not too long ago. She wondered what this stranger would have done if he had arrived then instead of now. She guessed this could be possible if this box travelled in time. 

:: :: ::

Luna had lost track of how long she had been inside the TARDIS, but she loved the place. It was only when she saw her watch and how late it was that she realised that she really should get home. 

They were back in the control room now as she began to talk, “It has been lovely meeting you Doctor, and thank you so much for letting me look around your TARDIS. I must be getting home now or my father will be wondering where I have gotten to,” she said with a sweet smile. “Maybe we will meet again.” 

“That’s a shame, I was just about to ask if you wanted to go on an adventure with me,” he said, a cheeky sparkle in his eyes as if he was trying to convince her to stay. 

Luna wondered if he was lonely; she knew how that felt too. With a heavy heart, she shook her head and said, “Maybe another time, Doctor. I promise.” 

She headed to the door but decided to quickly give the man a hug. “Bye,” she said as she headed to the door, turning to wave before she stepped out into the afternoon light and headed home. 

:: :: ::

“Dad,” she called as she stepped into the house, “you will never believe what I saw today.” Luna knew that he may not hear her, but she was excited to be able to talk to him about her discovery. 


End file.
